The Annihilator
"I say live every day like it's your last. Because in my line of work, that's a big risk." Marshall Law is a human outlaw in the Andromeda galaxy, raiding and stealing and killing his way through life and perpetually on the run from galactic authorities, being known as The Annihilator, and future member of Earthwatch. Biography In 1993 Mesquite, Texas, Marshall was known across his school as a troublemaker. But graduation was approaching and he had no goals or plans for life after high school. However, his life would make a drastic turn when the night before graduation, Marshall was captured by an Iani research ship seeking to study the human physiology. Marshall eventually broke out and stole the ship for himself. Now armed with alien weaponry and survival instinct, he quickly rose through the Andromeda galaxy underworld, now commandeering a blinged-out attack ship and armed to the teeth with alien weaponry. From raiding cargo freighters to hunting bounties, Marshall is more commonly known throughout the stars as The Annihilator. Personality Bold, daring and cocky, Marshall embodies the image of the swashbuckling space commando. Approaching the dangerous, life threatening adventures with an award-winning grin and one-liner to follow. Marshall is also unnecessarily risk-prone, insensitive, impatient, unstructured and defiant. In fact, it can be easy for Marshall to be his own enemy, with his cockiness getting the better of him by underestimating his enemies. But he always manages to get away with a smug wink. Powers and Abilities Expert Marksman: Having to learn to survive or die in the brutal back alleys of the outer worlds, Marshall essentially forced himself to learn to effectively use Iani weaponry. Experienced Fighter: Rather than training in any kind of martial art or fighting style present in the Andromeda galaxy, Marshall trained himself to be a powerful boxer, albeit with a shaky stance that can be easily exploited. Expert Pilot: Marshall managed to find an Iani training program that he used to fully master flying Iani combat ships. As these are usually manned by a crew of two or three, Marshall quickly learned to maintain the workings of the ship, from the fuel intake to the engine machinery to the ship's onboard CPU. Peak Human Physiology: Years and years of adventuring and fighting trained Marshall to become as strong, fast, tough and agile as Olympian-level athletes. Iani Technology Experience: After having spent time being experimented on by Iani scientists and flying around an Iani combat ship, Marshall learned the ins and outs of managing various Iani gadgets and technology. Equipment The Counter-Argument: This uniquely named weapon is a custom-modified Iani quadruple-barreled plasma shotgun built by Marshall himself. It is rather rickety and clumsily built, as he used parts that could be salvaged or scavenged from wrecked ships. Universal Translator: One experiment that Marshall had done on himself was implanting a Universal Translator into his spinal column, allowing his brain to immediately translate any written or spoken language commonly spoken in the Andromeda galaxy. While this device is more commonly used by traders or freighters, as of recent it's become more commonplace for citizens of high population systems to have one. All-Terrain Boots: Commonly worn by Iani troopers, this pair of boots was custom fitted for Marshall. These boots allow complete traction on any solid surface and impact compensation, as well as supplying bursts of kinetic energy, allowing him to leap around 20 feet into the air. Thief's Satchel: Obtained on the black market, this is normally a standard satchel bag retrofitted for durability and more storage space. Marshall uses this to hold any valuables he comes across on his ventures. Pirate's Bodysuit: A necessity for survival in the seedy underbelly of the Andromeda galaxy, this bodysuit is custom-fitted for Marshall personally to allow him to resist damage from plasma weapons, disguise his presence from security scanners, has compartments for gear storage and has a built-in link to the FreeBird. Relationships Cecile Law: Mother Colin Law: Father Natalie Connors: Former Girlfriend Naomi Cage: Girlfriend (Formerly Rival)Category:Characters Category:Earthwatch Category:Characters Category:Skill